Goroth: Slave of the Empire
Goroth: Slave of the Empire, to pierwsza wersja podręcznika do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40098). Podręcznik wydano w 1995 roku i jego autorem jest Nigel D. Findley. Zawartość *Introduction **Goroth: Slave of the Empire *Chapter One: History **The Republic Era **Goroth at War **Profiteers **Catastrophe **Bombardment **Aftermath **Reconstruction **The Imperial Era **Planetfall **The Corporate Sphere **Forced "Recovery" **The Resistance Movement **Rebel Involvement *Chapter Two: System Overview **Travel Times and Distances **System Primary **Planets ***Oris ***Goroth Prime ***Denbalen ***Goroth Beta **A Travelers' Advisory *Chapter Three: Geology and Geography **Population **Geology ***Tectonic Plates and Continental Drift ***Volcanism and Seismic Activity **Geography ***Mountains ***"Volcanic Badlands" ***Polar Caps ***Climate ***The Ring *Chapter Four: The Environment **Atmosphere ***In O'bekis ***In the Wilderness ***The Polar Caps **Hydrosphere ***Oceans and Springs ***Rain ***Rivers and Streams ***Ice Caps **Radiation ***Repulsorlift Operation ***Droids ***Communications ***Natural Resources *Chapter Five: The Gorothites **Biology ***Anatomy ***Nutrition ***Reproduction ***Maturity and Aging **Psychology **Society ***Family and Interpersonal Relationships ***The Hammer Falls ***The Present Day ***K'Ji'Kur ("Beholding") **Religion ***Imperial Involvement **Species Personality **Cesa **Humor ***Friendships ***Motivations **Politics ***Local Councils **Economy **Culture *Chapter Six: The Present Situation **Imperial Involvement ***The Colonial Government ***The Executive Branch ***The Administrative Branch **Military Presence ***In Orbit ***Planetside **Laws ***Curfew ***Public Meetings ***Weapons ***Armor ***Treason **The Justice System **The Corporations ***Market Warfare ****TaggeCo ****Karflo Corporation ****Trigdale Metallurgy ****Vaufthau Processing Industries ***The Slave Trade **The Underground ***Gor'Jen'Ar ("Committee for Free Goroth") ****Goals ****History and Organization ****Recent Activity and Future Plans ***T'B'Dellyi'Mai ("People's Freedom Action Council") ****Goals ****History and Organization ****Recent Activity and Future Plans ***K'Len J'Bar Kasoon ("Rightful Vengeance of the Mother") ****Goals ****History and Organization ****Recent Activity and Future Plans **The Rebel Alliance ***Goals ***Past Activities and Future Plans ***Assets *Chapter Seven: Major Settlements **Common Elements **Pressures **Movators **"People-Movers" **Graith ***Overview ***Graith Locations ****Starport ****Grand Avenue ****Other Major Roads ****Gorothite Cliff Dwellings ****V'Bren Goh ("Bitter Tarn") ****Goronite Subterranean Dwellings ****P'Dar'Ken Hall ****Colonial Government Pressure ****TaggeCo Corporate Facility ****Karflo Corporation Facility ****Trigdale Metallurgy and Vaufthau Processing Industries Pressure ****Multi-Corporate Complex ****Civilian Pressure ****Power Generator ****Military Barracks ****Filter Complex **A'Lenba ***Overview ***A'Lenba Locations ****Starport ****Lake B'Nal ****Gorothite Cliff Dwellings ****Goronite Subterranean Dwellings ****P'Dar'Ib Hall ****Regional Prefect's Pressure ****Primary Rights-Holders Complex ****Secondary Rights-Holders Complex ****Subsidiary Corporate Complex ****Civilian Pressure ****Military Barracks ****Filter Complex ****Power Generator **Typical Hyperbaride Extraction/Cracking Facility ***Client-Worker Barracks ***Military Barracks ***Corporate Personnel Facilities ***Cooling Pools ***Main Plant Building ***Cooling Stacks ***Exhaust Tower *Chapter Eight - New Technology **Vehicles ***Ownership/Operation Restrictions ***Hover Vehicles ***Repulsorlift Vehicles ***Rotorcraft **Weapons **Droids **Survival Gear ***Clothing ****Malik Technologies A-5 Envirosuit ****Rock Boots ***Goroth Planetary Police Armor *Chapter Nine - Adventures in the Wilderness **Leaving the O'bekis **Living Off the Land **Plant Life **Animal Life ***Airborne Creatures ***Ground Creatures ***Ocean Creatures *Chapter Ten - Story Starters **Rogue **Passive Resistance **Take a Letter **All That Glitters Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Goroth Prime - dane planety *Gorothites - dane gatunku inteligentnego *D'Trel B'Rar Jok - dane postaci *Colonial Governor Marsh Limoth - dane postaci *Director of Administration Crela Nen - dane postaci *Admiral Van DeGoort - dane postaci *General Anderton Kloff - dane postaci *Dimone Irrv - dane postaci *Leito Retinol - dane postaci *Cambion Bayrd - dane postaci *Boto del ibn Garl - dane postaci *S'Ten Gali Ak'Ar - dane postaci *E'Sar G'Go B'Kul - dane postaci *B'Yen Do V'nel - dane postaci *Lt. Jered Pole - dane postaci *Graith - dane miasta *Minas-Lergo PM-3B Passenger Car - dane pojazdu *Minas-Lergo PM-7C Cargo Car - dane pojazdu *K7 Security Droid - dane droida (Rim Securities K7 "Black Dagger" Security Droid) *Tribune Shuttle - dane pojazdu (Sienar Fleet Systems Tribune-class Shuttle) *Graith - mapa *Jakan Arms 222 Anti-Vehicle Blaster - dane sprzętu (Jakan Arms 222 Blaster Cannon) *A'Lenba - dane miasta *Barresin "Deathhawk" Combat Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Del Obarren - dane postaci *A'Lenba - mapa *Hyperbaride Extraction/Cracking Facility - dane *Mekuun Repulsor Scout - dane pojazdu *Typical Hyperbaride Extraction/Cracking Facility - schemat *V'Jar be' Mun K'Raith ("Windstorm") Hover Vehicle - dane pojazdu *Aratech 93-B Light Hover - dane pojazdu *Aratech 101-C Medium Military Hover - dane pojazdu *Aratech 109-Z Armored Cargo Hover - dane pojazdu *Ikas-Adno Fleetwing Landspeeder - dane pojazdu *Mobquet Shark Airspeeder - dane pojazdu *Trask Industries 008 Heavy Landspeeder - dane pojazdu *V'Jar be' Mun De' B'Den ("Silver Falcon") Rotorcraft - dane pojazdu (V'Jar Technologies Silver Falcon) *Jer'N be' Milad Vel "Hammer" - dane sprzętu (Jer'N Weapons Systems Hammer) *Jer'N be' Milad Vel "Lightning Gun" - dane sprzętu (Jer'N Weapons Systems Lightning Gun) *Jer'N be' Milad Vel Microwave Stunner - dane sprzętu (Jer'N Weapons Systems Microwave Stunner) *Equipment Chart *Karflo Corporation AR-2B Utility Droid - dane droida *Malik Technologies A-5 Envirosuit - dane sprzętu *Rock Boots - dane sprzętu (Malik Industries Rock Boots) *Goroth Planetary Police Armor - dane sprzętu *Typical Goroth Planetary Police Trooper - dane typowego członka formacji *M'Ven (Swooper) - dane zwierzęcia *Highglide - dane zwierzęcia *Skinwing - dane zwierzęcia *B'karr - dane zwierzęcia *Clawcat - dane zwierzęcia *Nightdevil - dane zwierzęcia *C'Oron Bel (Silverjaw) - dane zwierzęcia *Jer'usk (Widowmaker) - dane zwierzęcia *Harvesting Skiff - dane pojazdu (Ubrikkian SuperHaul Model IIA mod 3 - modified cargo skiff) Krótkie teksty fabularne *In The Badlands *World in Torment *Storm Season *The Black Market *Into The Warrens *Under Pressure Wewnętrzne fikcyjne publikacje *Personal Diary of Lt. Yrul Tash Credits *design: Nigel D. Findley *development and editing: Bill Smith *graphics: Tim Bobko *cover design: Tim Bobko, Stephen Crane *interior art: Dan Day, David Day, Mike Vilardi *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher/treasurer: Denise Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editor: Bill Smith, Ed Stark, Miranda Horner, Peter Schweighofer *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Tim Bobko, Steve Brown, Tom O'Neill, Brian Schomburg *sales manager: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)